Timeline (Earth-9791)
preparing to leave Earth.]] This is a timeline for the history and events that occured on Earth-9791. 65 million BCE *A meteorite hits Earth, killing the dinosaurs and most life in the planet. *A Black Marker emerges from the meteorite, resting under the depths of the Gulf of Mexico for the next millions of years. 2 million BCE *The inhabitants of Tau Volantis discover a Black Marker. *They start constructing Red Markers across the surface of Tau Volantis so they can acquire more energy. *The Marker triggers a Convergence Event, leading to the creation of a Keymind. *One of the extraterrestrials successfully escape from the planet aboard a ship, carrying multiple Ovomorphs. *The forerunners are extinguished. 2021 *The International Society of Civil Engineers is founded. 2052 *The Weyland Corporation is founded in the United Kingdom. 2075 *The Unified Earth Government is founded, as an assembly of political leaders and scientists from all across the world, as commissioned by the United Nations. Their objective is to develop solutions that can avert the crises of the future through governmental unification issues and colonization of non-Earth settlements. 2079 *The Weyland Corporation faces a lawsuit by the Japanese conglomerate Yutani Corporation over the alleged plagiarism of their newest automaton series. Weyland Corp wins the lawsuit, securing the investment of its sharesholders. 2080 *The settlement of New Horizons is built on the Moon by the United States of America, establishing the first American colony on another astronomical object. 2097 *The settlement of Lowell City is founded by the European Space Agency, at Eos Chasma, on Mars. 2099 *The Weyland Corporation absorbs the Yutani Corporation in a hostile takeover, leading to the formation of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. 2128 *'May 20th': The Weyland-Yutani Corporation discover the human body's ability to cryosleep - the complete cessation of life processes, able to be restarted once stasis is over. Soon enough, the search for practical application of the concept begin. 2129 *The United Nations creates the first generation of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. 2158 *The fascist Frieden movement attacks an embassy on Europa. As a response, they are branded a terrorist faction by the United Nations, dispatching colonial advisors to Io for policing efforts. 2160 *With the threat of overpopulation and political unrest on Earth on the rise, the Koslovics are formed, spreading through the colonies in the Sol system. *'Jovian Moons Campaign': Frieden secessionists from the Jovian Moons attack colonial advisors of the United Nations, leading to three months of fighting against UN forces, becoming one of the bloodiest conflicts during the time, and brought the spark that brought upon heavy militarization. Many of the countries on Earth, some of which sponsored colonies outside Earth, started a series of proxy wars off-planet. 2161 *'September 10th': The Weyland-Yutani Corporation introduces the first rifle capable of tracking targets over 500 kilometers away. *The Jovian Moons Campaign subside, although the bloodshed is calculated to be extremely high. 2162 *'January 7th': The Weyland-Yutani Corporation manufactures the first advanced android prototype, naming it the "David series". *'February': The Rainforest Wars start with a series of bombings across South America. 2163 *'December': The United Nations establish the United Nations Space Command to quell the many insurgent organizations in the Sol system. *'Mars Campaign': As a result of the Rainforest Wars, the UN, Frieden, and Koslovics fight on Mars. The battle saw the first extraterrestrial deployment of UNSC Marines against the Koslovics in the Argyre Planitia. The mission is a massive UN success, and future military doctrine is shaped by the Marines, including methods of ground assaults and boarding operations. 2164 *'January 1st': The Weyland-Yutani Corporation makes several adjustment to their Davidandroid prototype, in order to facilitate its interaction with humans. The first experimental meeting is met with huge success. *'January 28th': The Interplanetary War officially begins. Several militaries exponsored by the United Nations rally against the Frieden and Koslovic movements starting the first real interplanetary war. The impressive Marines deployment on Mars draw the UN to start massive propaganda tactics to bolster their nascent military forces. The UNSC is able to defeat the Koslovics and Frieden on Earth, and later hold a systematic erasure of the two movements across the Sol system. In the end, the insurgents are dismantled in the face of the UNSC. 2165 *The Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act is extended to Earth's colonies to prevent abuse by corporations that conduct gene therapy outside the legal jurisdiction of Earth. 2168 *Following the lifting of android regulations, the third generation of David androids is developed and deployed by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation to determine the human acceptance of synthetics. The results are promising. 2170 *'March': The Callisto Treaty is signed between the Frieden, Koslovics, and the UNSC, officially bringing an end to the Interplanetary War. *The Unified Earth Government is turned into a fully-fledged governing body, instantly having to deal with issues that run from overpopulation, pollution, famine and a massive military with no enemies to fight. The chaos and violence that resulted from the Rainforest Wars and the nascent Global Warming Epidemic threaten to destroy the economy. 2178 *The Office of Naval Intelligence of the United Nations Space Command is founded. 2204 *The Unified Earth Government gains autonomy over Earth's off-world territories. 2214 *The Office of Naval Intelligence discovers an alien artifact in the Yucatán Peninsula, on Mexico, URNA, in a research headed by in Michael Altman. *The entirety of the excavation team is driven to insanity and dementia after being exposed to the artifact, with the exception of Altman. *Michael Altman reveals the existence of the Black Marker to the general public on Sydney, and later destroys the artifact. 2215 *'March 15th': Michael Altman is assassinated by Office of Naval Intelligence operatives. His death was later notified and used as martyrdom for the creation of the Church of Unitology. *Unitology quickly spread through Earth, and its conspiratory propaganda finds many sympathizers. *'April 20th': Wallace Fujikawa is born. 2218 *The M22A3 Jackson medium tank is introduced. 2220 *'January 20th': Sir Tobias Fleming Shaw is born. 2242 *'April 1st': David 4 becomes the first commercially available synthetic for human use, serving as an improver of workflow and helping in homes and offices on Earth and its colonies. 2291 *'April': A group of researchers and physicists led by Sir Tobias Fleming Shaw and Dr. Wallace Fujikawa develop the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine, a practical means of sending spacecraft across the vast distances of space. The engine allows ships to tunnel into slipstream space, or simply "slipspace", a domain with alternate physical laws that make faster-than-light travel possible without any relativistic side effects. 2305 *The Unified Earth Government unveils a line of colony ships, developed in conjunction with the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. With conditions further deteriorating on Earth duo to overpopulation and the climatic disasters caused by the Global Warming Epidemic, reaching new planets proves necessary for continuing human survival. *The UEG plans on attaching military personnel to each ship and colony, in order to better utilize their massive and highly expensive fleets. Duo to the age and high cost of FTL travel, colonists and military personnel must face a series of physical and psychological testings to prove them apt for the travels. This marks the birth of the inner colonies. *The Colonial Marshal Bureau is established by the UEG as the law enforcement bodies of Earth's colonies. 2306 *'January 1st': The ''Odyssey'' is launched, arriving three weeks later in the Epsilon Eridani system and founding humanity's first extrasolar world, Reach, a new bastion for the human race. 2310 *With the founding of colonies, the Church of Unitology starts to spread to outside Earth. 2313 *'January 14th': The Quito space elevator finishes construction. 2314 *Office of Naval Intelligence researchers are able to reverse-engineer the Black Marker, constructing a near perfect replica dubbed the Red Marker. 2317 *'November 10th': Sir Tobias Fleming Shaw, co-creator of the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine, dies at age 97. 2318 *'February 18th': Dr. Wallace Fujikawa, co-creator of the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine, dies at age 102. 2319 *AMG Transport Dynamics develop the first prototype of the M12 Warthog. It proves extremely popular duo to its mobility and an intense marketing campaign. *Within the first eight months of the prototype's existence, AMG recrives three dozen contracts from the Colonial Marshal Bureau. 2321 *AMG Transport Dynamics developes an exclusivety contract with the CMB to cover all of their land-based vehicles. 2326 *The Office of Naval Intelligence transports the Red Marker and a covert research team to Aegis VII. 2329 *The M12 Warthog becomes the most common all-terrain vehicle utilized by the UNSC Marine Corps, alongside the M274 Mongoose, both produced by AMG Transport Dynamics. *Colonial Marshals start to refer to the M12 as the "Warthog". 2349 *The mining union Mols'Desias is founded on Aegis VII. 2341 *Fiorina 161 is colonized by the Unified Earth Government. 2392 *The D77-TC Pelican enters service in the UNSC Marine Corps. 2397 *Gliese is colonized by the Unified Earth Government. 2403 *The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis enters service in the UNSC. 2412 *Uxor is colonized by the Unified Earth Government. *The M4 pistol series enters service in the UNSC Marine Corps. 2416 *The ''Nostromo'' is constructed. 2432 *Meridian is colonized by the Unified Earth Government, with most of its colonists coming from France. 2437 *The Harrington assault rifle is replaced by the M41A pulse rifle. 2446 *The ''Fujikawa'' is launched. 2455 *'August 16th': Robert Watts is born on Mars. 2460 *The M42A scope rifle enters service in the UNSC Marine Corps. 2461 *'February 16th': Jerald Mulkey Ander is born on Harvest. *The Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle is introduced by Armat Battlefield Systems. 2493 *'April 20th': Thomas Kane is born in Hertfordshire, on the United Kingdom, on Earth. 2495 *'July 13th': Samuel Brett is born on Gliese. 2496 *'February 4th': Dennis Parker is born on Aegis VII. 2497 *'February 27th': Arthur Dallas is born on New Phoenix, URNA, on Earth. *Scorpio 6 is ravaged between multiple Insurrectionist factions. 2500 *'January 7th': Ellen Ripley is born in Olympia, on Luna. 2510 *'November 7th': John Lambert is born on New Alexandria, on Reach. 2511 *'April 21st': John Carver is born. 2519 *'June 30th': Amanda Ripley-McClaren is born in Olympia, on Luna. 2520 *The Weyland-Yutani Corporation illegaly enter the Aegis Cluster. In it, they scan for planets, finding Aegis VII, where they discover large deposits of titanium-A. 2521 *'June 5th': Isaac Clarke is born in URNA, on Earth. 2525 *'June 12th': The Nostromo is scheduled to departure from Thedus. Captain Arthur Dallas relays a transmission to ''Sevastopol Station'' informing of his crew's departure. *'July 3rd': The crew of the Nostromo are awakened from their cryosleep by its shipboard artificial intelligence, Mother, to investigate a signal coming from the moon LV-426, in the Zeta Reticuli system. *After landing on the moon, crewmember Thomas Kane is attacked and impregnated by a Facehugger aboard a derelict vessel. The resulting alien creature start systematically killing the crew, until it is killed by the only survivor, Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. *'October 1st': Dominique Vriess is born. 2527 2529 *'January 21st': Frank Elgyn is born. 2530 *'July 6th': Gary Christie is born. 2545 *'September 4th': The Auton synthetic Call is released. 2553 *The Almayer's Folly is stolen by Frank Elgyn and his crew, being renamed the Betty. Category:Earth-9791 Category:Timelines Category:Created by Draft227